Tú y Yo
by AgentBlackWidow98
Summary: Verano antes del 6 curso. Momentos, peleas y amores hacen una vacaciones inolvidables en la Madriguera, sobre todo para Ron y Hermione.
1. Chapter 1

**Cap. 1**  
Habían pasado casi dos días desde que Hermione había llegado a la Madriguera para pasar ahí el resto de verano, que acabaría en un mes y medio, y aun no había podido entablar una conversación civilizada con Ron, dado que ellos no congeniaban muy bien a la hora de estar solos. Harry no llegaría hasta dentro de dos semanas y eso suponía momentos incomodos entre los dos.

Ese año comenzarían su sexto año en Hogwarts y estaban un poco nerviosos por la actitud que podría tener Harry con los demás y con ellos mismos, dado que apenas contestaba una de cada tantas cartas que le mandaban.

Tras la muerte de Sirius, Harry se había comportado de manera ausente y tenía sus motivos, ya que Sirius había sido como su padre en esos dos años y ahora se sentía más solo que nunca. Hermione y Ron lo sabían y querían demostrarle su apoyo en cuanto llegara a la Madriguera, pero para eso aún faltaban dos semanas más, dos semanas, solos.

Hermione no podía hablar más de dos frases seguidas con Ron, y no por que no quisiera, sino porque al estar cerca de él no podía pensar, y temía acabar diciendo alguna estupidez o algo que la delatara con respecto a sus sentimientos hacia el pelirrojo.

En la mente de Ron pasaba lo mismo, hacía más de cinco años que la conocía y casi enseguida empezó a sentir algo más que una amistad por ella, pero no fue hasta su cuarto año en Hogwarts que se dio cuenta de que en verdad la amaba cuando la vio con Krum en el baile de navidad. Ahora le costaba hablar con ella cuando estaban solos, por miedo a meter la pata con alguno de sus comentarios estúpidos.

Pero debían hablar, debían ponerse de acuerdo sobre como apoyar a Harry cuando llegara a la Madriguera, y ellos sabían que debían hacerlo pero debía ser en un momento en que estuvieran solos.

En la mañana del miércoles llegó ese momento, cuando ambos se quedaron repentinamente solos después del desayuno en la cocina.

-Ron… - Dijo Hermione, casi en un susurro pero que este logro escuchar.

-¿Si? - Ron habló casi antes incluso de que ella dejara de hablar, notándose un poco nervioso.

- Tenemos que hablar respecto a Harry. – Dijo dudando un poco si se había dado a entender bien por lo que decidió explicarse mejor. –Sabes que está bastante abatido por lo de Sirius y como sus mejores amigos debemos apoyarlo.

-Si tienes razón – Dijo pensativo mirando la mesa. -¿pero cómo?

-Conozco a Harry y no querrá que le prestemos mucha atención y se alejará de nosotros pero debemos darle tiempo. – En realidad sabía que Harry le prestaría atención a una persona pero no quería decírselo a Ron, ya que no estaría de acuerdo.

-Sí, es verdad, supongo que cuando esté listo el mismo se acercará a nosotros. Ya verás que en los primeros días nos evitara, pero después de una semana ya será el mismo de siempre. –Dijo Ron acomodándose en la silla.

-Si… - Suspiro Hermione. Sabía que después de haber hablado de lo de Harry, tal vez no hablaría más con el pelirrojo en las dos semanas que quedaban para la llegada de su amigo.

-Her… ¿Hermione? – Dijo Ron dudoso mientras sus mejillas tomaban un tono rosado.

-Dime.- Hermione intento no sonar tan emocionada al ver que su conversación no llegaría solamente hasta ahí.

-Te apetece…mm… ¿Te apetece dar un paseo? –Soltó al mismo tiempo que bajaba la vista y su cara se ponía aún más roja que su pelo.

Hermione abrió los ojos como platos y se puso casi tan colorada como Ron mientras intentaba disimular sin éxito una sonrisa que el pelirrojo no pudo ver ya que en ese momento tenía la vista clavada en el piso.

-Claro, me encantaría.- Dijo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa que intento hacer parecer lo menos ansiosa posible. Ron, al escuchar la respuesta de la chica, alzó la vista de inmediato para mostrar una radiante sonrisa y un inusual brillo en sus azules ojos.

Salieron de la casa sin decir nada pero con una sonrisa en los labios. Caminaron en dirección contraria a la Madriguera dirigiéndose al pequeño bosquecillo que había ahí cerca. Siguieron andando un rato sin decir una palabra, lo cual era un poco incómodo, así que Hermione decidió hablar cuando encontró un tema de conversación que sabía que haría que el pelirrojo se relajara un poco.

-¿Qué tal va el Quidditch? – Preguntó la chica.

Ron se sobresaltó un poco al oír que el silencio se había roto repentinamente.

-Pues va bien- Dijo Ron rascándose un poco la nuca.- Fred y George me han ayudado mucho este verano. Estoy pensando en presentarme a las pruebas para el equipo de este año, ya sabes, como guardián.

-¿De veras? Ron, eso es fantástico.- Dijo Hermione mirándolo con una sonrisa sin dejar de caminar. – ¿Te crees preparado?

-Sí, supongo. Los gemelos son muy buenos, y ya les he ganado en varias ocasiones junto con Ginny, pero aun así seguiré entrenando lo que queda del verano para asegurarme el puesto.

-Me alegro mucho, Ron. Estoy segura de que lograras entrar.- Ron la miro y le dirigió una sonrisa de agradecimiento por sus palabras. A Hermione se le encogió el estómago. No había nada más encantador para ella que ver como Ron le dedicaba una de sus hermosas sonrisas.

Siguieron hablando por un rato después de haber parado cuando llegaron al rio y se sentaron en la hierba. Hermione le conto acerca de su viaje a Holanda con sus padres y de todo lo que aprendió de la historia mágica de ese lugar. A Ron le aburría un poco ese tema pero se entretenía mirando como Hermione le contaba notablemente entusiasmada lo que había hecho en su viaje.

Después de mucho rato se dieron cuenta de que debía ser muy tarde y volvieron apresurados a la Madriguera pensando que llegaban tarde a comer, pero por suerte Molly aún no terminaba el almuerzo así que se ahorraron la riña de la señora Weasley.

* * *

**Bueno este es el primer capitulo :) díganme si les gusto y seguiré subiendo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap. 2**  
Pasaron los días y los chicos habían progresado notablemente a la hora de comunicarse. Los paseos antes de comer ye se habían vuelto un hábito, y en las tardes Hermione se sentaba en el jardín a leer mientras Ron y sus hermanos practicaban Quidditch ahí mismo.

Casi sin darse cuenta ya había pasado casi dos semanas. Cuando Molly les recordó esa mañana que Harry vendría en un par de días, Ron y Hermione se alegraron por un lado, pero por otro hubieran preferido que Harry no llegara tan pronto, porque una vez que el volviera, ya no pasarían tanto tiempo a solas. Vieron como Ginny ponía cara nerviosa al oír lo que había dicho su madre, y al ver cómo todos la miraban se disculpó y salió de la cocina.

Ron y Hermione estuvieron juntos más tiempo que los últimos días, alargando los paseos, sentándose juntos durante las comidas, y hablando en el salón hasta tarde antes de irse a dormir.

Así pasaron esos dos días y ahí estaban ambos sentados en la cocina hablando de cosas sin importancia mientras esperaban la llegada de Harry.  
De pronto escucharon la voz de Molly, que se encontraba fuera, hablar con felicidad y oyeron otra voz masculina que pertenecía a Remus, que había acompañado a Harry hasta la Madriguera. Rápidamente se pusieron en pie, dejando de lado su conversación y salieron apresuradamente de la casa al encuentro de su amigo.

Harry se encontraba de pie siendo rodeado fuertemente por los brazos de Molly en un efusivo abrazo, al que este respondió sin mucho entusiasmo, ya que aún se le notaba afectado por la muerte de su padrino. Hermione esperó de pie junto a Ron a que la señora Weasley dejara a Harry para poder saludarlo con un corto abrazo y una sonrisa sincera, y Ron lo abrazo con unas suaves palmadas en la espalda después que su amiga. El chico les respondió con una ligera sonrisa, sin mirarlos a los ojos y bajando la mirada constantemente. Hermione miro a Ron un poco preocupada por su amigo y este le guiño un ojo haciéndole recordar su conversación y que la actitud de su amigo pasaría pronto. Hermione le sonrió levemente y todos entraron en la casa a excepción de Remus que rechazo la oferta de Molly de quedarse a almorzar diciendo que tenía cosas que resolver en la Orden. Dicho esto y tras despedirse de fue.

Dentro de casa, Ginny había puesto la mesa después de saludar a Harry efusivamente, a lo cual el chico sonrió un poco más que cuando había llegado, y todos se sentaron a comer la comida que la señora Weasley había preparado.

Después de comer Harry subió con Hermione y Ron a acomodar sus cosas a la habitación de éste y ahí se quedaron un par de horas hablando un poco y evitando cualquier tema que tuviera relación con Sirius. Bajaron a cenar cuando Molly los llamo y se encontraron con Arthur que venía de su trabajo en el ministerio y con los gemelos que venían de Londres donde debían hacer unas compras. Después de saludar a Harry todos se sentaron a disfrutar de la cena y luego de recoger todo Arthur, Fred, George y Molly se fueron a dormir y en el salón quedaron Ginny, Harry, Ron y Hermione.

Ron estaba sentado junto a Hermione y, aunque el sofá era grande, estaban muy juntos. Ginny se sentó junto a Harry en el otro sofá de la sala, pero no tan cerca de él cómo lo estaban su hermano y su amiga, porque sabía que si se acercaba mucho a él, Ron montaría una escenita.

-Al parecer este año tendremos un nuevo profesor de pociones.-Dijo Harry para romper el silencio que se había formado.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- Preguntó Hermione.

-El profesor Dumbledore me pidió que lo acompañara donde Slughorn, un hombre bajo, barrigón y calvo para pedirle que tomara el puesto, me dijo que era muy importante convencerlo y que tal vez con mi ayuda lo consiguiera. –Explico Harry.

-Por lo menos ya no tendremos al odioso de Snape. –Dijo Ron dándose cuenta del detalle.

-Es verdad, ¿Qué pasará con Snape?- Preguntó Ginny. Harry hizo un gesto de desagrado

-Al parecer Snape tomara el puesto de profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. –Dijo Harry haciendo una mueca de asco.

Todos abrieron los ojos como platos y luego pusieron la misma cara que había puesto Harry al decirlo.

-¡Maldita sea! Pociones es un fastidio, y lo seguirá siendo con o sin Snape, pero ahora lo será también Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. –Soltó Ron mientras fruncía el ceño.

-Bueno, tal vez el nuevo profesor haga que estas clases sean menos…abrumadoras.-Dijo Hermione intentando ver un lado positivo.

-No lo creo.- Gruño Harry, sosteniendo su cabeza en su mano derecha y apoyando el codo en su rodilla. –Este nuevo profesor es muy raro, casi tanto como Snape, pero de un modo distinto, ¡este está loco!

Hubo un suspiro general y un prolongado silencio en el que todos pensaban que como seria su nuevo profesor de pociones, hasta que Harry dijo que estaba cansado y que se iría a la cama, todos asintieron sin levantar la mirada. Paso un rato hasta que el silencio se vio interrumpido otra vez.

-Bueno, creo que yo también me iré a dormir.- dijo Ginny mientras bostezaba y se dirija a la escalera. Antes de comenzar a subir se giró, miro a los dos chicos y sonrió antes de añadir.- Hasta mañana tortolitos.

Ron y Hermione se sonrojaron a más no poder y se giraron rápida menta hacia Ginny para regañarla pero esta ya había subido las escaleras corriendo. Luego de darse cuenta de que no podrían reprocharle nada a Ginny volvieron sus vistas hacia delante y se removieron incomodos en el sofá, acomodándose un poco.  
Ron murmuro algo que sonó a ''renacuaja entrometida'' y Hermione sonrió para sus adentros.

Ambos estuvieron callados mocho rato y estaban bastante incomodos, pero ninguno se quería ir, disfrutaban demasiado de la presencia del otro como para separarse, pero era tarde y el sueño les vencía así que a regañadientes decidieron ir a dormir.

-Creo que es hora de que me valla a la cama.- Dijo Hermione poniéndose de pie y mirando a Ron

-Sí creo que tienes razón.-Dijo Ron poniéndose de pie también.

Se quedaron mirándose un instante hasta que Ron bajo la mirada hasta los labios de la chica y empezó a acercarse muy lentamente. Hermione al darse cuenta, se quedó inmóvil sintiendo como su cuerpo se encogía y sus manos temblaban levemente mientras la proximidad entre ellos era cada vez más corta. Faltaban unos centímetros solamente para que los labios de Ron se unieran con los suyos y ella apartó la vista de los ojos del muchacho y los posó en sus labios, que cada vez estaban más cerca. Ya estaban casi unidos, podían sentir la respiración del otro chocar en su boca, pero en un cambio de último segundo, Ron giro un poco su cabeza depositando el beso que debió ser en los labios de la chica en su mejilla y apartándose rápidamente.

Hermione totalmente desconcertada quiso salir corriendo, no supo en que momento pudo pensar que el pelirrojo sentía algo más que una amistad por ella.  
Ron, por otro lado se sentía un completo idiota, estaba a punto de besar a la chica de sus sueños pero en el último momento pensó que a lo mejor ella no sentía lo mismo por él.

-Buenas noches.-Dijo Ron antes de salir apresuradamente hacia su habitación.  
Hermione se quedó de pie con las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos húmedos hasta que unos minutos después reaccionó y subió con pies pesados hacia la habitación que compartía con Ginny.

A la mañana siguiente Ron se despertó debido a que la luz que entraba por la ventana le daba directamente en la cara. Aún con sueño, se acomodó boca arriba mirando el techo naranjo de su cuarto. No había dormido mucho pensando en lo que pasó con Hermione la noche anterior, o mejor dicho, lo que casi pasó. Se sentía como un completo imbécil, había podido besarla, estaba tan cerca de hacerlo, pero su cobardía se lo impidió. Le había dado vueltas durante toda la noche a la reacción que había tenido Hermione después de aquel incidente, ella no se había apartado ningún momento al ver que él se acercaba y después de haberla besado en la mejilla ella pareció decepcionada. Según él había dos opciones para esa actitud: la primera, que era la que más le gustaba, era que ella sí quería besarlo y en el momento en el que el cambio de dirección ella se entristeció, y la segunda, que no le gustaba nada pero era la más probable, era que ella se había asustado y por eso no se había movido, se había paralizada de la impresión y luego puso cara de desilusión porque debió pensar que él había arruinado su amistad. Como no sabía que pensar decidió actuar como si nada hubiera pasado.

En ese mismo momento, en la habitación de Ginny, Hermione también estaba pensando lo que casi pasó. Según ella debió imaginarse que Ron iba a besarla, él nunca había tenido esa intención, aunque le guastaba pensar que tal vez Ron sí había querido besarla, pero decidió no hacerse ilusiones y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado.

Cuando se levantaron a tomar desayuno nadie hablo demasiado, en especial Ron y Hermione que, a pesar de todo, se había sentado juntos como siempre.

Durante el desayuno, Harry se mostró mucho más sociable, sobre todo con Ginny, cosa que Ron no pasó inadvertida y dirigía miradas acusadoras a su hermana cada vez que esta la sacaba alguna risa a Harry, pero en el fondo agradecía que su mejor amigo estuviera superando más rápido la muerte de Sirius. A Hermione le parecía muy divertido ver las miradas de Ron que iban del rencor a Ginny a la satisfacción al ver a Harry más feliz. A ella no le molestaba que Harry se mostrara así con Ginny, al contrario, la alegraba saber que su amiga lo hacía feliz, pero se preocupó por la actitud que podía tener Ron hacia ellos si terminaban juntos.

Hermione sabía que a Harry le gustaba Ginny y viceversa así que, por el bien de ellos decidió hablar con Ron ella misma para que no se interpusiera en su relación.  
Decidió que hablaría con él en el paseo que solían tener después de desayunar, pero temió que Harry y Ginny decidieran apuntarse, pero para su suerte, Harry dijo estar cansado y Ginny iba a ayudar a su madre las tareas de la casa. Así, Ron y Hermione partieron juntos, tensos pero aliviados por tener un momento a solas.  
Cuando llegaron junto al riachuelo donde solían descansar cada vez que paseaban, Hermione decidió introducir el tema de Harry y Ginny.

- Harry se está integrando más rápido de lo que pensábamos-. Dijo Hermione.

-Si-, Ron sonrió.- me alegra ver que está volviendo a tomar confianza en sí mismo y con nosotras también.

-Ya lo creo, sobre todo con cara de Ron se tensó.- Creo que a Ginny le gusta-. Hermione sabía que Ron conocía los sentimientos de Ginny hacia su amigo pero no que este le corresponda, así que decidió no delatarlo.

-Bueno, sabes que siempre ha estado obsesionada con él-. Dijo el pelirrojo en tono serio.

- Si, pero ahora parece como si hubiera dejado esa obsesión de niña y ahora le gustara de verdad.

-Bueno, pero Harry no siente nada por ella… creo-. Dijo Ron meditando un poco. Ya no estaba tan convencido de ello.

-¿Te molestaría si Harry saliera con Ginny?

-Supongo que no. Si ellos se aman, no hay nada que pueda hacer para evitarlo.  
Pero si es así espero que suceda pronto por el bien de ellos, no es fácil amar y no saber si es correspondido-. Dijo Ron, pensando en voz alta.

Hermione no supo que pensar respecto al comentario del pelirrojo, tal vez él estaba enamorado de otra.

-Tú… ¿tú has sentido algo así? con un deje de temor.

-Eh… bueno, no pero Percy me conto lo que sintió antes de salir con la prefecta de Ravenclow-. Mintió Ron.

Ah-. Dijo Hermione, no la había convencido mucho.- En verdad espero que pase pronto, supongo que si amas a alguien debes hacerlo saber.

Eso le llegó a Ron como un balde de agua fría, tal vez debía arriesgarse y decirle a Hermione lo que sentía pero sabía que si ella no sentía lo mismo, su amistad llegaría a su fin, a aún peor que Hermione no lo amara, seria perderla como amiga, eso no lo soportaría

Su conversación se había vuelto un poco incomoda, así que decidieron cambiar de tema mientras caminaban de regreso a casa. Decidieron ponerse de acuerdo para ayudar a Harry y Ginny, aunque Ron accedió a regañadientes, esa tarde hablarían cada uno con sus amigos.

* * *

**:) intentare actualizar cada viernes o sábado (un capitulo por semana) y les informo a los fans del Hanny que estoy escribiendo esta misma historia desde el punto de vista de Harry y Ginny, pero sera publicada una vez que termine de publicar esta ;) dejen sus Reviews para ver si les gusta o no la historia y en que debo mejorar ;) Gracias 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cap.3**  
Después de comer Harry y Ron subieron a su habitación a descansar y Hermione y Ginny hicieron lo mismo en la suya.

Ron no sabía cómo hablar con Harry, tal vez debería meter el tema de a poco, o tal vez debería entrar a la habitación y preguntarle directamente '' ¿Te gusta mi hermana?'' pero pensó que sería muy brusco así que decidió preguntarle de a poco pero sin irse por las ramas.

-Veo que te llevas muy bien con Ron. Harry empalideció.

-Bu…bueno…yo…ella es muy…simpática-. Dijo en Harry nervioso, Ron era su hermano y no podía decirle que le gustaba.

-Harry… quiso terminar de una vez.- sé que te gusta Ginny.- La cara de Harry era un poema.- No me molesta y me gustaría hablar de eso, pero sé que te puede ser incomodo así que quiero que pienses por un momento que ella no es mi hermana.- Harry enrojeció a mas no poder pero no podía mentirle, no quería mentirle, así que asintió levemente

-Sí, en verdad me gusta-. Dijo Harry bajando la mirada.- aunque en verdad no quería Ron, te lo juro, pero no pude evitarlo.

-Bueno amigo, tu sabes que a ella le gustas desde que te conoció, así que creo que deberías decírselo, ahora sabes que a mí no me molesta.

-En realidad no es tan fácil, ni si quiera si a ti te parece bien, tú más que nadie sabes que no es fácil decir lo que sientes a la persona que amas.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Dijo Ron sin comprender.

-Vamos, ¿en verdad creías que no sabía lo de Hermione?- Dijo Harry. Ron enrojeció como un tomate, no le había dicho a nadie, ni si quiera a Harry lo que sentía por su mejor amiga.

-Yo…esto…creo que tienes razón, pero lo tuyo es diferente tu sabes que a Ginny le gustas, no te arriesgas a nada.

-¿Estas de broma? A Hermione le gustas, está claro.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes, te lo dijo ella acaso?-. Pregunto el pelirrojo con desconfianza.

-No es necesario que me lo diga, solo le hace falta escribirse ''amo a Ron'' en la frente-. Dijo Harry con sarcasmo.

-Bueno tal vez estés equivocado-. Dijo Ron despacio.

-Creo que somos los dos unos pobres enamorados-. Dijo Harry con un suspiro.

-Sí ó Ron estirándose en la cama, Harry lo imitó.- Pero insisto en que debes hablar con Ginny.

-Lo haré si tú hablas con Hermione.

-Lo haré si tú hablas con Ginny primero-. Dijo Ron dudoso.

-Está bien…es un trato Harry con temor.

Después de comer Hermione y Ginny subieron a su habitación a descansar un rato, pero lo que menos quería Hermione era descansar, por lo contrario quería hablar con Ginny cuanto antes y sin irse por la ramas, pero sería difícil, no sabía si la pelirroja quisiera hablar con ella de esos temas o que por otro lado ella estuviera equivocada y ya no amara a Harry. Desechó esa idea de inmediato al recordar su comportamiento con Harry durante esos días.  
Así que tomo aire y decido preguntar de una vez por todas

-Ginny-. Dijo para llamar su atención.

-Dime-. Dijo la pelirroja distraídamente.

-¿Aún te gusta Harry, verdad? de un solo golpe. A Ginny le tomo muy por sorpresa la pregunta ya que se quedó inmóvil y de pronto se puso muy colorada. A Hermione le hacía recordar cuando Ginny era pequeña y se ponía roja cuando Harry le hablaba.

-Por… ¿Por qué preguntas eso?-. Dijo Ginny mirando hacia cualquier lado para disimular la vergüenza.

-Yo… tenía curiosidad-. Mintió Hermione.

-Bueno… dudo.-Tu sabes que me ha gustado desde que era niña, pero a medida que iba creciendo me iba dando cuenta de que él no se fijaría en mí, así que trate de olvidarlo por todos los medios posibles sin mucho éxito, ahora que lo estaba consiguiendo él viene aquí y se porta tan bien y amable conmigo que me hace olvidar le sonrió y se alegró de que estuviera siendo tan fácil.-A veces mu gusta imaginar que esos gestos que tiene hacia mí son porque en realidad le gusto, pero creo que es auto engañarme a mí se compadeció, ya que a ella le pasaba lo mismo con Ron. Ginny bajo la mirada con un deje de tristeza.

-Sabes Ginny, creo que eso no es engañarte, creo que tú estás viendo la cosas tal como son, y para serte sincera, creo que Harry te ve tal y como tú lo ves a el-. Le dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

-¿Tú crees?-. Preguntó Ginny entre dudosa y esperanzada.

Hermione con una voz tan sincera que hasta Ginny pareció convencerse de ello.

-Eso sería genial-. Dijo Ginny sin poder disimular una sonrisa.

-Solo dale un poco de tiempo y ya verás cómo pronto vendrá y te lo dirá el mismo.

-Lo mismo digo-. Dijo Ginny con una sonrisa divertida.

-¿A qué te refieres?-. Preguntó Hermione sin entender.

-Ya verás cómo dentro de poco, Ron se dará por vencido y te dirá lo que siente-. Hermione enrojeció a más no poder.

-Estás loca-. Dijo Hermione seria y desvió la mirada de Ginny, a lo que esta sonrió.

-Vamos Hermione, a mí no me engañas, te mueres por mi hermano, y él también se muere por ti, lo que pasa es que ambos son demasiado testarudos para admitirlo-. Dijo Ginny como si fuera algo sin importancia.

-Yo no me muero por tu hermano-. Dijo Hermione tan roja que Ginny temió que fuera a explotar.- Y mucho menos él por mí.

-Si tú lo dices, pero he de admitir que no engañáis a nadie más que a vosotros mismos.

Hermione se quedó sin palabras, por suerte ya había cumplido su objetivo, así que nerviosa dijo que iría a tomar aire y bajo hasta el jardín y se sentó bajo un árbol acompañada de un libro que abrió en una página cualquiera y mirándolo pero sin leer se puso a pensar en lo que había dicho Ginny.

Tal vez Ginny le estaba tomando el pelo, o se había dado cuenta de que a ella en verdad le gustaba Ron así que intentó animarla diciéndole que el sentía lo mismo por ella, o tal vez incluso, y esa era la idea más descabellada, ella decía la verdad.  
En eso se encontraba pensando cuando una voz la distrajo.  
-¿Cómo te fue? ó Ron haciendo que Hermione saltara del susto.

-¿Cómo has sabido donde estaba? ó pues el árbol ocultaba totalmente su posición.

-Te vi bajar por la ventana de mi cuarto.- Dijo él sentándose a su lado.- ¿Hablaste con Ginny?-La chica asintió.- ¿y qué dijo?

-Bueno piensa que Harry no siente nada por ella pero aunque intenté que pensara lo contrario ella no se convencerá del todo hasta que él se lo diga, ¿y Harry que dijo?

-Él sabe que le gusta a Ginny pero aún yo diciéndole que no me molesta, teme a decírselo, pero al final logré convencerlo-. Dijo Ron recordando con temor el trato que había hecho con Harry.

-¿En serio, cómo? ó Hermione sorprendida.

-Digamos que llegamos a un acuerdo-. Ambos se sonrieron y se quedaron ahí sentados, pero Ron se aburrió enseguida de estar sentado viendo como Hermione leía (aunque no se podía quejar de la vista), así que se levantó y le ofreció la mano a Hermione para que se levantara también.- Vamos.

-¿Dónde?-. Dijo Hermione

-A volar un rato, claro, hace un día hermoso como para quedarse aquí sin hacer Ron como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

-Ron, tu sabes que yo no vuelo.

-Pero hoy lo harás. Dijo antes de tomar su mano y tirar de ella.

Ron tiro de Hermione hasta el cobertizo, pero durante el camino se dio cuenta que por la emoción había tomado su mano, de modo que decidió no ir tan rápido y apretar su mano delicadamente para disfrutar el contacto.  
Hermione se sonrojo desde el momento en que la mano de Ron tocó su piel así que cuando notó que él apretaba su mano, devolvió el apretón con más fuerza aun.

Ron sacó del cobertizo su vieja escoba y se la echó al hombro.

-Conozco el lugar perfecto para ir a volar-. Dijo y tomó la mano de la chica con temor, paro ahora lo hizo entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella, y se encamino hacia el bosque.  
Hermione no podía ser más feliz en ese momento, y no digamos Ron. Ambos llenos de emoción caminaron adentrándose en el bosque pero en vez de caminar hacia el riachuelo como de costumbre, tomaron otro camino y llegaron a un descampado circular vacío rodeado de árboles del largo de un campo de Quidditch pequeño.

-Valla, este lugar es genial-. Dijo Hermione impresionada.

-Lo sé, a veces vengo aquí cuando quiero volar mientras montaba en la escoba.-Vamos.

-Ron, en verdad, no creo que sea buena idea.

-Venga, confía en la miro de una manera tan intensa que Hermione subió a la escoba sin decir una palabra.

Ron dio una patada en el piso y empezó a elevarse. Hermione en ese instante se abrazó al pelirrojo con todas las fuerzas que tuvo pegando la cabeza en su espalda, y pudo sentir como su corazón latía con más fuerza. Ron se inclinó hacia delante y salió disparado hacia el frente.

Hermione dio un pequeño grito pero Ron no disminuyó la velocidad ni un instante.  
A pesar de que la vieja escoba de Ron no era muy rápida, Hermione pensaba que en cualquier momento caería de la escoba.

Unos minutos después de estar en el aire, la castaña pudo acostumbrarse a la altura y el movimiento y pudo empezar a disfrutar el momento con el pelirrojo, abrazada a él lo más que pudo y sin aflojar ni un poco sus brazos.

Ron se sentía un poco nervioso por el contacto así que decidió distraerse un poco.

De pronto Ron cambio la dirección de su escoba con una sonrisa cayendo en picado, Hermione no le dio tiempo para gritar porque cuando creía que se estrellaría contra el suelo la escoba volvió a enderezarse y así volver a ascender con lentitud. Cuando Hermione estaba recuperándose del susto y estaba a punto de gritarle a Ron, este empezó a acelerar haciendo espirales en el aire y dando grandes giros.

Solo cuando Ron creyó que se había divertido mucho molestando a Hermione -que en ese instante tenia las uñas clavadas en el pecho del pelirrojo- cambio de nuevo la dirección cayendo en picado otra vez pero esta vez enderezándose cuando iba a tocar el suelo y finalmente aterrizó.

Hermione bajó lentamente de la escoba con la ayuda de Ron. Estaba pálida, se tambaleó un poco al intentar dar un paso así que Ron la sujetó por los hombros y no la soltó hasta que vio que su rostro tomaba color de nuevo. Hermione entonces miró a Ron y lo golpeó en el pecho con su pequeña mano.

-¡Hey! Que hac…- pero no pudo continuar porque de pronto se vio rodeado de los golpes de Hermione.

-¡Idiota, no sabes el susto que me has dado!- Dijo Hermione cuando Ron logró inmovilizarla poniendo sus manos en las muñecas de ella y llevándolas a la altura del pecho de la castaña.

-Lo siento, solo quería que te divirtieras un poco.-Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Eso ha sido de todo menos divertido.- Dijo intentando sonar enojada, pero no pudo evitar reírse un poco. En realidad si se había divertido después de todo.

-Ves que si te pareció divertido.- Dijo Ron soltando sus manos.

-A ver si esto te parece divertido.- Dijo Hermione y golpeó el hombro de Ron con fuerza sin hacerle daño y salió corriendo a toda prisa por el terreno.

-Hey, ven aquí.- Dijo Ron saliendo detrás de ella deprisa.

Ambos corrían y reían. Ron perseguía a Hermione por todo el descampado hasta que logro alcanzarla rodeando su cintura con sus brazos levantándola en el aire y dando vueltas mientras reían. Pero de pronto Ron perdió el equilibrio y cayó al piso con Hermione encima de él. Sin dejar de reír, Hermione se dio vuelta sobre sí misma para quedar cara a cara sobre Ron.

-¿Te hiciste daño?-Preguntó Ron. Hermione negó con la cabeza.- Bien porque llegó la hora de mi venganza.

Antes de que Hermione pudiera reaccionar, Ron empezó a hacerle cosquillas.

-Esp…Espera…no…para…-Decía Hermione entre risas.

-Debes pedirlo por Ron contagiado de la risa de la castaña.

-Ron…por…por favor…para ía Hermione con mucha dificultad y sin parar de reír.

Ron detuvo sus cosquillas con la castaña aun sobre él. Rodeo la cintura de Hermione con sus brazos atrayéndola hacia él. Ambos sonrieron y se miraron a los ojos. Hermione llevo sus manos a los hombros de Ron y apoyo la cabeza sobre su pecho, suspiro con una sonrisa en los labios. Ron también sonrió.

-Ha sido Ron.

-Sí, muchas gracias por invitarme.

-Era mejor que estar leyendo un aburrido libro.

-Sin duda, mucho mejor.

Se pusieron de pie sacudiendo los restos de tierra y césped de sus ropas. Ron tomo su mano nuevamente, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo y Hermione sonrió grandemente. Fueron a buscar la escoba de Ron y caminaron a hacia la Madriguera. Ron tenía muchas ganas de confesarle a Hermione todo lo que sentía por ella, se excusó a si mismo de que debía esperar a que Harry hablara con Ginny, pues su "trato'' así lo decía, pero sabía que en el fondo aun no recaudaba el valor necesario para hacerlo.

* * *

**Bueno, he aquí el capitulo de esta semana, sé que los capítulos no son muy largos, pero la trama es lo que importa. Este es uno de mis capitulos favoritos de la esta historia, sobre todo por el final xD. Eso es todo, el proximo viernes les dejo el capitulo 4.**

**Dejen sus Reviews, cada comentario es importante para mi (L) besos :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Cap. 4**

Llegaron al jardín de la Madriguera y vieron a lo lejos a Harry y a Ginny hablando cerca del cobertizo. Ambos parecían hablar animadamente sobre algo.

-¿Crees que se lo esté diciendo?- Pregunto Ron un poco preocupado.

-Eso parece. Me alegro por ellos, se nota que Harry de verdad la quiere.

-Más le rieron, Ron dejó la escoba al lado de la puerta para guardarla luego y ambos entraron para darles privacidad a Harry y Ginny.

En la cocina la señora Weasley preparaba la cena y en el salón los gemelos jugaban naipes explosivos mientras el señor Weasley leía El Profeta. Se sentaron en el salón a jugar con los gemelos, pero luego de unas partidas, se aburrieron.

-¿Quieren subir a nuestro cuarto a ver nuestro último invento?-Dijo George muy despacio para que el señor Weasley no los oyera.

-En tanto no nos explote nada en la cara-. Dijo Hermione.

-No lo hará si no tocas nada que no te Fred.

Los cuatro subieron a la habitación de los gemelos. Hermione nunca había entrado ahí, pero cuando puso un pie dentro, se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. La habitación estaba muy oscura, pero la poca luz que había emanaba de frascos luminosos con líquido de colores, de objetos que echaban chispas por todos lados y de un tazón del que salía un humo espeso y azul. Un extraño olor rodeaba el ambiente pero nadie sabía de donde venía.

Fred los guio hasta una mesa que había en un rincón la cual estaba repleto de algunos de los muchos inventos de los chicos, Pero el que más llamaba la atención eran una especie de audífonos muy grandes con forma de unas orejas puntiagudas, parecidas a las de los duendes de Gringotts.

-Son unas orejas especiales con las que puedes leer la mente de la persona a la que apuntas con tu varita.

-Los hemos estado perfeccionando con algunos hechizos lee-mentes muy avanzados, pero creo que ya están listos.

-¿ósea, funcionan de verdad?-Preguntó Ron.

-Comprobémoslo.-Dijeron los gemelos al mismo tiempo con una sonrisa.

Hermione vio cómo Ron se ponía los audífonos y sacaba su varita. Tenía que buscar la forma de que Ron no oyera que estaba enamorada de él, así que se puso a pensar en todos los Hechizos, fórmulas de pociones y runas antiguas que podía recordar, tenía que concentrarse en no pensar en Ron.

Ron se acomodó los audífonos y apuntó con su varita a Fred.

-¡_Ron y Hermione se sientan bajo el sauce boxeador y se dan besitos en la casa de los gritos lalala!- _Ron miró a Fred al mismo tiempo que se ponía muy rojo, mientras que su hermano sonreía. Luego apuntó a George.

-¡_Ron y Hermione tomados de la mano caminan junto al lago esperando que el calamar no esté enojado!-_Ron cada vez estaba más rojo y sus hermanos solo reían.  
Ahora dirigió su varita hacia Hermione.

Vio como la chica tenía los puños apretados y los ojos cerrados a la vez que fruncía el ceño con fuerza como si tratara de recordar algo. Cuando empezó a escuchar lo que pensaba sintió como si alguien le estuviera recitando un libro de hechizos en su cabeza. Así pensó siempre que sería la mente de Hermione así que solo sonrió, pero se decepciono de no haber escuchado nada más interesante sobre la chica.

-Supongo que funcionan bien.- Dijo fulminando a Fred y George con la mirada.

-Quiero intentarlo-. Dijo Hermione a la vez que le quitaba los audífonos a Ron.

Se puso los audífonos y apuntó a Fred.

-¡_Hermione ama a Ron, vamos a_ _ser cuñados, pero si no se lo dice pronto, moriremos fosilizados!- _Hermione abrió los ojos como platos y Fred le giñó un ojo.  
Contrariada, apuntó a Geroge.

-¡_Ron y Hermione se aman y ninguno quiere admitirlo, pero tarde o temprano terminaran juntitos!-_Hermione no sabía que cara poner, pero sabía que estaba extremadamente roja.

Miro preocupada a Ron sin recordar que él no había escuchado, pero esperaba que los gemelos no hubieran pensado nada parecido cuando él estuviera escuchando.  
Vio que el pelirrojo tenía cara concentrada, como si planeara algo, así que apuntó rápidamente a Ron para ver que era.

-_Vamos Ron, piensa algo, ¡ya sé, Quidditch!, a ver, los Cannos están en tercera posición, si en el próximo partido le ganamos a las Harpies, pasamos a las finales, pero para eso deben cambiar al cazador central…_

Ron que astutamente había llegado a la misma conclusión que Hermione, se puso a pensar rápidamente algo que no lo delatara respecto a sus sentimientos, pero no se había dado mucha prisa en pensar en algo, así que Hermione escucho mientras ''pensaba en que pensar''.

-Definitivamente funcionan demasiado bien.-Dijo mirando a los gemelos seriamente, mientras ellos reían por lo bajo.

-Bueno eso fue divertido pero creo que iré a darme una ducha antes de cenar, luego nos vemos.- Dijo Ron mientras salía de la habitación.

-Sí, yo también me voy.- Hermione salió detrás de Ron con dirección a la cocina donde Molly se encontraba poniendo la mesa.

-¿Cómo estás, querida?- Pregunto Molly amablemente.

-Muy bien, señora Weasley. ¿Quiere que la ayude en algo?-Hermione vio que la mujer parecía muy ajetreada.

-Ahora que lo dices, quería ver si alguno de los chicos podía llevar ese trasto que trajo Arthur al cobertizo,-Dijo mientras señalaba con una espumadera hacia un pequeño paquete con el papel muy deteriorado que había sobre la mesa.- pero por lo visto, ninguno de mis hijos aparece cuando hay algo que hacer.

-No se preocupe, yo lo haré.- Hermione tomo el paquete y salió de casa.

Al salir vio a un lado de la puerta la escoba de Ron así que también la tomo para guardarla. Entró en el cobertizo y dejó el paquete a un lado de un montón de cosas que seguramente el señor Weasley había traído y Molly había ido escondiendo ahí.  
Dejó la escoba de Ron con cuidado juntó con la de los gemelos y la de Ginny y salió del cobertizo.

Mientras cerraba la puerta oyó que alguien se acercaba y escucho las voces de Harry y Ginny, así que, a pesar de que sabía que estaba mal, decidió escuchar.  
Se ocultó detrás del granero y prestó atención a la conversación.

-Espero que esto funcione, hemos esperado mucho tiempo.- Dijo Ginny.

-Tarde o temprano tenía que pasar, y nosotros no ayudamos a que pasara antes, así que ahora es el momento.- Harry hablaba feliz y convencido.

-Tienes razón. Será mejor que entremos, o mamá se enfadará si llegamos tarde a cenar.

Ambos caminaron hacia el interior de la casa y Hermione salió de su escondite. Estaba segura de que Harry al fin había hablado con Ginny sobre sus sentimientos y ahora estaban saliendo. Tal vez lo anunciarían ahora en la cena, así que se apresuró en entrar.

Cuando Ron bajó después de cambiarse, todos se sentaron a cenar y Hermione esperaba que Ginny o Harry hablara sobre su relación, pero después de que todos terminaron de cenar, cada uno se fue yendo y Hermione se dio por vencida, pero de igual modo le preguntaría esa noche a Ginny antes de dormir.

En la habitación de Ginny, cada una se preparaba para acostarse, entonces Hermione preguntó:

-¿De que hablaban Harry y tú esta tarde?

Ginny la miro y se puso u poco nerviosa antes de contestar.

-De nada en especial, solo hablamos de que habíamos hecho antes de que él llagara.

-¿En serio?-Hermione no parecía muy convencida.- Ginny, soy tu amiga puedes confiar en mí.

-Te conté lo que paso, Hermione, ¿Por qué no me crees?

-Bueno, te creeré. ¿Aún no te ha confesado su amor?

-Hermione, deja eso de una vez, Harry no me ama.

-Ginny, sabes lo tímido que puede ser Harry para algunas cosas, así que creo que deberías tomar tú la iniciativa.

-Bueno, creo que es hora de ponerlo entre la varita y la pared.

-Desde luego, ya verás como si funciona.

Unos pisos más arriba, en la habitación de Ron, él y su amigo hablaban sentados en sus camas.

-¿Has hablado ya con Ginny?

-Colega, nos pusimos de acuerdo esta tarde sobre habar con las chicas, ¿en serio crees que iría corriendo a hablar con ella?

-¿Entonces de que hablaban esta tarde?

-Pues de nada importante, solo charlábamos de…Quidditch.-Harry no parecía muy convencido de lo que decía, pero Ron no hizo más preguntas respecto al tema.

-Esta tarde lo pase en grande con Hermione, te juro que estuve a punto de decírselo, pero fui muy cobarde. Creo que es mejor esperar a que hables tú con mi hermana.

-Me siento culpable cada vez que te refieres a Ginny como tu Hermana.

-Tío, ya te dije que no me importaba en tanto seas bueno con ella.

-Lo sé, tengo tantas ganas de que esto pase que creo que hablaré con ella mañana.

-Estupendo, creo que también hablaré con Hermione, pero no mañana, seria mucha sorpresa para la familia dos noviazgos en un día, es decir, si ella dice que sí.

-Vamos Ron, estoy seguro de que Hermione también te ama.

-Eso espero Harry.

* * *

**Y este es el capitulo de esta semana :) no es muy largo ni muy entretenido, pero se viene mejor (o no) xD, espero que les guste y dejen sus reviews ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

Cap. 5

A la mañana siguiente todos parecían estar de buen humor por alguna razón. Todos hablaron animadamente durante el desayuno y como siempre Hermione y Ron salieron a dar su habitual paseo matutino.

Salieron de la Madriguera y tomaron el camino que solían seguir, y cuando se adentraron más en el bosque, Ron tomó la mano de Hermione volviendo a entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella.

Ambos sentían un remolino de emociones inexplicables dentro de ellos, que los hacia viajar a un paraíso interno que no querían abandonar.

Caminaron hasta el riachuelo y se sentaron junto a él aun de la mano, contemplando la belleza de aquel lugar, y disfrutando de las presencia de la presencia del otro como siempre desearon, y lo único que hubiera mejorado ese momento, es que al fin hubieran confesado lo que sentían. Pero al parecer ese no iba a ser el momento, así que Hermione salió de su ensimismamiento y rompió el silencio para dirigirse a Ron.

-Le pregunté a Ginny si había hablado con Harry, pero al parecer aun no lo ha hecho-. Aunque Hermione no estaba muy convencida de ello después de haberlos oído hablar junto al cobertizo.

-Si yo también hable con él y me dijo que no lo había hecho aún, pero quería hacerlo hoy.

-Eso espero, le dije a Ginny que si Harry no se lo decía pronto, debería hacerlo ella.

-¿Tú dijiste eso?-la chica asintió.- valla, nunca pensé verte en ese plan.

-¿Qué plan?

-Así de… espontanea.

-Yo si soy espontánea.

-No lo creo.- Dijo el chico, divertido.- A ver, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hiciste algo sin pensarlo?

-Pues ayer, al montar en escoba contigo.-Dijo mientras se sonrojaba.

-Sí, supongo que eso puede valer, pero fue porque yo lo propuse, debes hacer algo inesperado, que se te ocurra a ti.

Hermione no le encontraba mucho sentido a la conversación, pero a lo mejor ese era el problema, debía ser menos organizadora con todo y solo dejarse llevar.

-Bueno, cuando menos lo esperes, seré espontánea.- Dijo la chica como aceptando un desafío.

-Eso me gustaría verlo.

Se pusieron de pie y caminaron de vuelta a la Madriguera. Al llegar cada uno se fue a hablar con sus respectivos amigos. Hermione y Ginny se encontraban hablando mientras ponían la mesa para la comida.

-Harry me invito a dar un paseo después de comer. Dijo Ginny muy emocionada.

-Fantástico. Tal vez sea el momento de hablar con él.

-Pues he pensado en eso, pero estoy un poco asustada.

-No lo estés, sé que todo saldrá bien.

-Sabes, saldré con Harry, y cuando esté con él solo me dejaré llevar y que pase lo que tenga que pasar.- Ginny parecía muy decidida de lo que decía.

Hermione miró a su pelirroja amiga con admiración. No sabía de donde sacaba la chica tanta decisión y facilidad para dejarse llevar. Ella cada vez que debía hacer algo, planificaba cada detalle para que todo fuera perfecto, pero cada vez los Weasleys le estaban demostrando que ser espontaneo te abre un mundo de aventuras. Tal vez debía solo dejarse llevar.

-Me gustaría pensar como tu Ginny, no pensar tanto y solo dejar hacer las cosas.

-Es muy fácil. Simplemente no debes cuestionar nada, ni decir ''que pasaría si…'' o ''puede ser arriesgado''. Solo debes pensar que cualquier alternativa es una buena alternativa.-Ginny le sonrió y Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa. Sin duda ella era una buena amiga.

Mientras tanto, en el salón, Harry y Ron también charlaban mientras jugaban una partida de ajedrez mágico.

-Invité a Ginny a pasear después de comer.-Dijo Harry, mientras movía una pieza.

-¿Piensas hablar con ella entonces?

-Eso espero. Solo quiero no ponerme muy nervioso.

-No te preocupes, no recibirás un no por respuesta, eso te lo aseguro.-Dijo el pelirrojo.

-¿Tu hablarás con Hermione?

-Planeo hacerlo, pero no estoy muy seguro.

-Lo peor que te puede pasar es que te lance una maldición.

-No, lo peor que puede pasar es que me diga que no.

-No recibirás un no por respuesta, estoy seguro.

-Más vale. Me moriría si supiera que no puedo vivir sin ella.-Dijo suspirando.- Jaque mate.

Diez minutos más tarde todos se sentaban a almorzar la comida que la señora Weasley había preparado. Harry y Ginny se veían un poco ansiosos, y de algún modo Ron y Hermione también, pero a pesar de todo, todos comieron tranquilamente. Al terminar, ayudaron a recoger la mesa y ordenar la cocina y después de eso, Harry y Ginny salieron de la casa y se dirigieron hacia el bosque por el camino que llevaba hacia el riachuelo. Ron y Hermione los vieron alejarse por la ventana de la habitación de Ginny.

-En verdad espero que esto salga bien, ellos se merecen estar juntos.- Dijo Hermione.

-No te preocupes mujer, estarán bien.- Insistió Ron.

Vieron a Molly en el jardín arreglando las flores de la entrada (que los Gnomos habían destrozado), con algunos hechizos. Estuvieron ahí unos ahí unos instantes más, y luego se sentaron en la cama de Hermione. Ron tomó la mano de Hermione y la miró a los ojos. Sabía que ese podía ser el momento para decírselo y no lo iba a desperdiciar. Hermione también lo miró y le sonrió. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

-Hermione yo… quiero decirte algo. —Empezó Ron un poco nervioso.

-Claro, dime.- Intentaba parecer lo menos nerviosa posible.

-Pues… yo te…- Estaba a punto de decirle pero un grito muy fuerte lo interrumpió.

-RON, HERMIONE ¿PUEDEN BAJAR UN MOMENTO PARA AYUDARME CON EL JARDÍN?- La señora Weasley gritaba a todo pulmón desde el jardín.

-Creo que tendrás que decírmelo más tarde.- Dijo Hermione muy decepcionada.

-Claro, luego te lo diré.-Ron parecía muy frustrado, tal vez no se daría otro momento parecido para hablar con Hermione.- EN SEGUDA BAJAMOS MAMÁ.

Hermione rio un poco. Con una casa tan grande, era obvio que todos debían vivir de grito en grito de aquí para allá. Ambos bajaron hasta el jardín donde los esperaba la señora Weasley.

-Ron, necesito que espantes unos gnomos que están escondidos detrás de esos arbustos.- Dijo Molly apuntando hacia unos grandes arbustos que se movían descontroladamente.

-Está bien.- Dijo Ron cabizbajo.

-Hermione, querida, ¿podrías traerme un florero que deje en la mesa de la cocina? Necesito un lugar donde poner estas flores.

-Enseguida, señora Weasley.

Hermione entró a la cocina y vio el florero sobre la mesa. Lo tomó y cuando se disponía a salir pensó que a lo mejor la señora Weasley estaría cansada, así que decidió preparar un poco de té para cuando terminara. Puso la tetera al fuego con un poco de agua y salió hacia el patio.

-Aquí tiene.-Dijo Hermione extendiéndole el florero para que ella lo tomara.- Preparé un poco de té, está en la cocina, he pensado que podría tomarse un descanso.

-Muchísimas gracias cariño, la verdad es que si estoy un poco cansada y un té me vendría bien.

Molly puso las flores en el florero y ambas entraron en la casa. Hermione sirvió el té en dos tazas y le ofreció una a la señora Weasley que estaba sentada a la mesa y colocó la otra frente a la silla en que se sentó. Molly le empezó a contar todo el tiempo que dedicaba al jardín y como los gnomos lo destrozaban. Hermione la escuchaba con atención, mientras bebía a pequeños sorbos su taza de té humeante. Cuando ambas terminaron la señora Weasley se puso de pie y enjuagó las tazas.

-¡Por Merlín! Mira la hora que es.- Dijo Molly mirando el reloj colgado en la pared. Debo preparar la cena, los gemelos llegaran en un momento.

-Le llevaré una taza de té a Ron.

-Está bien cariño.

Hermione sirvió una taza de té y con cuidado de no derramar nada, Salió de la cocina y se dirigió al jardín, donde encontró a Ron sentado bajo un árbol, sudoroso y notablemente cansado por el esfuerzo de lanzar los gnomos. Hermione encontró esa visión tan perfecta, que se sorprendió de haber llegado hasta el pelirrojo sin derramar el té.

-¿Terminaste de espantar los gnomos?

-Sí, no son muy listos, fue bastante fácil.

-Te he traído un poco de té.-Dijo Hermione ofreciéndole la taza que tenía en las manos mientras que se sentaba a su lado.

-Gracias, estaba muerto de sed.

Paso un rato sin que dijeran nada, hasta que el pelirrojo rompió el silencio, susurrando al oído de la castaña a pesar de que nadie podía escucharlos.

-Aún tengo que decirte algo, pero no ha de ser aquí, ni ahora.

La chica se estremeció de arriba abajo al oír la voz del pelirrojo tan cerca de miró a Ron a los ojos se derritió bajo esa intensa mirada. Con un hilo de voz se atrevió a preguntar:

-¿Cuándo ha de ser entonces?

-Puede ser mañana después de desayunar.

-Está bien.

Se miraron intensamente a los ojos sonriendo. Por un instante el tiempo se detuvo, no había nada ahí excepto ellos. Pero de pronto Hermione apartó la vista de los ojos azules de Ron y miro por sobre el hombro de este y sonrió grandemente mientras sus ojos se iluminaban de alegría.

-¡Por Merlín, mira!

Ron miró a sus espaldas al tiempo que ambos se ponían de pie. En la entrada del bosquecillo aparecían Harry y Ginny sonrojados y sonriendo como bobos, con las manos entrelazadas

* * *

**Bueno hasta aqui con el capi de la semana :) Gracias a todos los que seguís esta historia , y para Serebi: La verdad es que no voy a escribir la historia mientras estén en Hogwarts, sino que la historia se desarrolla solo durante las vacaciones de verano, por eso solo qedan un par de capis mas para que se acabe este fic :( pero de todos modos gracias por tus comentarios.**

**Como sabeís no os doy muchos detalles acerca de la relación de Harry y Ginny pero solo porque esa historia es un fic aparte que se publicará una vez acabada esta historia.**

**Por si os interesa ( aunque no lo creo Dx) despues de publicado el fic de Harry y Ginny seguiré escribiendo otros fics y ahora tal vez siga los consejos de Serebi ;)**

**Dejen sus Reviews :p Gracias :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Cap. 6

La noticia de que Harry y Ginny estaban saliendo se extendió rápidamente por toda la Madriguera una vez lo supieron los gemelos.

Molly se puso muy contenta y daba saltitos por toda la casa sin dejar de sonreír cada vez que los veía juntos, y se emocionó mucho al ver que Ron y Hermione entraban juntos a la casa y sonriendo y pensó que ellos también salían, pero ambos se apresuraron en negarlo sonrojándose al mismo tiempo que hablaban.

Los gemelos seguían a la recién estrenada pareja a todas partes silbándoles y poniendo ojitos, cantando canciones de amor. El señor Weasley se lo tomo bastante bien y los felicitó de inmediato.

Harry y Ginny se veían tan emocionados juntos, que ni se percataban de la emoción de Molly que casi llegaba al llanto de alegría, ni de las burlas de los gemelos, o los comentarios del señor Weasley. Solo les importaba tenerse el uno al otro nada podía estar mal.

Por otro lado Ron y Hermione se morían de una sana envidia por dentro. Lo único que querían era ser felices como Harry y Ginny, pero aún no se atrevían a dar el siguiente paso. El único consuelo que les quedaba era que al día siguiente hablarían, y con un poco de suerte Ron al fin podría soltar todo el amor que sentía por ella desde hacía tantos años, y Hermione podría hacer lo mismo.

Durante la cena las miradas y sonrojos entre Ron y Hermione no hubieran pasado inadvertidas de no ser porque todos parecían más interesados en Harry y en Ginny que en otra cosa. Se fueron a la cama con mucha emoción y nervios que cualquier otro día.

En la habitación de Ron y Harry, ambos se preparaban para meterse en la cama mientras charlaban.

-Me alegro por vosotros, amigo. No se ven mal juntos.- Dijo Ron.

-Gracias, Ron, en verdad creo que no puedo ser más feliz en este momento.

-Solo espero que no se pasen mucho con sus muestras de amor cuando este yo, ¿vale?

-No te preocupes por eso.- Ambos rieron.

-Mañana, cuando salga con Hermione después de desayunar, le diré lo que siento por ella.

-¿De veras?

-Si, ya no me puedo echar atrás, ya le dije que tenia que decirle algo cuando saliéramos mañana.- Ron parecía nervioso.

-Yo se que podrás. Cuando la mires a los ojos no podrás evitar decirle que la amas.- Dijo Harry como un bobo enamorado.

-Lo único que espero es no ponerme así de cursi.-Ron no pudo evitar reír y Harry se contagio de la risa de su amigo.

-Cuando llegue el momento seras tan feliz que no podrás evitar ponerte así de cursi.

-Me da igual si me pongo estúpidamente cursi, lo único que quiero es estar con ella.

Apagaron las luces y se acomodaron entre las sábanas. Pocos minutos después Ron escucho la acompasada respiración de Harry cuando se quedó dormido, sin embargo el no pudo hacerlo hasta mucho rato después, pensando en que mañana, por fin podría estar con Hermione.

Después de cenar, cuando las chicas subieron a si habitación a prepararse para dormir. Durante el camino, Hermione no paraba de pensar en que le diría Ron al día siguiente. Obviamente pensaba que le diría que la amaba, pero seguía pensando que tal vez se equivocaba. Aún así no podía evitar sonreír al recordar la manera en que Ron le dijo que debía decirle algo.

-¿Por que sonríes tanto?- Dijo Ginny.

-Tu hermano dijo que quería decirme algo.

-Bueno, bueno, parece que este verano va a dejar mas de un noviazgo en la Madriguera.

-No seas ilusa Ginny, en verdad me alegro por ti y por Harry, pero ni si quiera sé si a Ron le gusto, no puedo decir que valla a confesarme nada mañana.

-Hermione, deja de ser tan pesimista. Esta tarde mañana me dijiste que te gustaría ser igual de espontanea que yo y hasta ahora no lo has hecho muy bien que digamos.

-Lo siento Ginny, pero prefiero no ilusionarme con falsas ideas.

- Lo que tienes que hacer es pensar que Ron no te ha dicho nada hoy, que mañana será un día normal, si te dice que te quiere,-Hermione enrojeció.- será una gran sorpresa, si no te dice nada, será como otro día más.- Otra vez más, Hermione quedó sorprendida por la facilidad de pensar libremente de Ginny.

-Seguiré tu consejo, Ginny. Gracias por siempre apoyarme en todo esto.- Ginny la abrazó con fuerza.

-Para eso están las cuñadas.- Las dos rieron hasta que Hermione rompió el abrazo.

-Ahora,-Dijo Hermione mientras se sentaba en su cama.- quiero que me cuentos todo acerca de que pasó entre tú y Harry.

-Bueno, en realidad no fue nada fuera de lo común.- Ginny se sentó en la cama sonriendo de oreja a oreja.- Pero para mi fue el momento mas esperado en toda mi vida.

Ginny le empezó a contar con todo detalle lo que había pasado entre ella y Harry desde el momento en que salieron de la Madriguera. Como le tomó la mano mientras hablaban y como ella se lanzó a sus brazos cuando le dijo que la quería. El resto de la historia se basaba en muchos besos entre ambos. Hermione se alegraba mucho por Ginny, ella más que nadie merecía ocupar el corazón de un chico como Harry. Se acostaron y se quedaron dormidas pronto, Hermione mucho más tranquila y segura después de haber hablado con Ginny.

A la mañana siguiente todos se levantaron temprano a desayunar y Ron y Hermione se veían muy raros, pero nadie se percató. Al parecer entre los Weasleys era común estar mas concentrados en comer que en lo que pasa a su alrededor.

Al terminar todos se levantaron de la mesa y Ron salió a la entrada, donde solía esperar a Hermione cada vez que salían a pasear. Un minuto mas tarde salió la chica.

-¿Nos vamos?-Preguntó Hermione.

-Claro.- Dijo Ron intentando no ponerse nervioso.

Caminaron por el bosquecillo en dirección al riachuelo. Durante el camino, Ron no tomó la mano de Hermione, no quería ponerse más nervioso. Hermione tomó mal el hecho de que Ron no tomase su mano, pero no quiso preocuparse. _Solo es otro día, un día normal._ Pensó la chica. Cuando llegaron al riachuelo y se sentaron a la orilla Ron la miró a los ojos, y recordó lo que le había dicho Harry, en ese momento solo quería decirle que la amaba y besarla hasta quedarse sin aliento.

-¿Qué era lo que tenias que decirme?- Preguntó la chica. Ron tomó aliento.

-Bueno será mejor que empiece desde el principió. Recuerdo cuando nos conocimos, pasábamos todo el día peleando, siempre enfadados por alguna razón, pero al final siempre volvíamos a ser amigos. Cada vez, con otro año eramos más unidos, pero peleábamos cada vez mas.

-Eso es por que eres muy testarudo, Ron.- Dijo Hermione.

-Era testarudo por que tu te las dabas de sabelotodo.- Había metido la pata. Hermione odiaba que la llamaran sabelotodo, y Ron lo sabia.

- Disculpa pero yo no era la que andaba metiéndose en problemas por todo el castillo.- Hermione se había molestado un poco.

-Lo siento, Hermione, pero eso no es de lo que quería hablar.- Ron intentó desviar el tema antes de que pelearan y todo se arruinara.- Como iba diciendo, empezábamos a pelear más y más por razones muy tontas, por no decir bien un hechizo o por que odiaba cuando me corregías todo el tiempo,- Hermione estaba frunciendo el ceño, Ron estaba sacando en cara cosas innecesarias.- o cuando compraste ese tonto gato.- Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Ron se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de lo que había dicho.

-Perdón, pero ese ''tonto gato'' te salvó de seguir viviendo con esa rata que resultó ser un mortifago animago

-Bueno pero debes admitir que a pesar de todo era un gato muy molesto.- Ron lo estaba arruinando más sin querer.

-¡Ron, por que siempre te quejas de todo!

-¡Por que no soporto que seas una sabelotodo!

El resto de la conversación se basó en múltiples gritos provenientes de ambos, como cada vez que peleaban. Ron estaba muy confundido, no sabia en que momento pudo haber metido tanto la pata, que era lo que menos quería, pero su orgullosa forma de ser no le permitió quedarse callado y lo obligó a responder a los gritos de Hermione.

La pelea finalizó con un gran: ''¡_ERES UN GRANDISIMO IDIOTA RONALD WEASLEY!'' , _por parte de Hermione, que se marchó a grandes zancadas en dirección hacia la Madriguera. Ron se quedó de pie con una creciente ira en su interior. Estuvo inmóvil unos instantes, mirando el lugar por el que Hermione se había marchado y con una pequeña chispa de esperanza de que regresara para poder disculparse. Pero no regresó. Con las manos en los bolsillos y el ceño fruncido se dirigió lentamente hacia su casa.

* * *

**Chan Chan! Final poco esperado, pero me gustó mucho!**

**Gracias por los RR, me alegra que les esté gustando la historia. :)**

**Bueno, lamento decir que este es el penúltimo capitulo, eso quiere decir que el viernes será el final u_u, y estoy en dudas de hacer o no un epilogo, eso lo veré cuando termine el desenlace.**

**Recuerden dejar sus Reviews y gracias por leer esta histora, pero no se desanimen, en el fic del Hanny que estoy haciendo tambien esta un poco sobre la relación de Ron y Hermione ;)**

**Besos (L)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Cap. 7**

Cuando Hermione atravesó la puerta de la Madriguera de forma estridente y con la cara enrojecida de furia, todos se sobresaltaron y se volvieron a mirar el origen de semejante alboroto.

Ginny, que estaba sentada en el sofá abrazada a Harry la miro interrogante. Hermione se había quedado parada frente a la puerta y al ver a Ginny y Harry no pudo evitar sentir un enorme pesar, ella podría estar abrazada a Ron en ese momento.

Sintió como las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos se tapó la cara con ambas manos cuando rompió en llanto y corrió escaleras arriba hacia su habitación. Ginny, preocupada y confundida corrió tras ella.

Ron había caminado lentamente por el bosquecillo, pateando las piedras que se atravesaban en su camino, hasta llegar a la Madriguera. Como había sido tan idiota, tal vez, si hubiera sido más consciente de que lo que decía no era lo que en verdad quería decirle a Hermione, en ese instante podría presumir de novia, pero su nerviosismo e inmadurez le jugaron una muy mala pasada.

Al entrar a la casa vio como todos hablaban en voz baja y parecían confundidos por algo. Cuando lo vieron entrar, con esa cara de enfado y pena, lo miraron de una forma extraña y acusándolo, como si quisieran saber algo. Antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada, Harry se puso rápidamente de pie y tomó a Ron del brazo y tiró de él escaleras arriba.

Ginny entró en su habitación y encontró a Hermione tirada encima de la cama bocabajo con la cara hundida en la almohada y sollozando sin parar. Se acercó a ella y le puso una mano en el hombro para hacerla saber de su presencia. Hermione se removió un poco y se acomodó quedando de lado para poder ver a Ginny. Tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos y el pelo más desordenado de lo norma. Ginny la miró con compasión y duda.

-¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?- Preguntó.

-Estábamos… los dos en el bosque…y…y luego…- Hermione rompió a llorar.

-Tranquila Hermione, respira y cuéntame lo que ha pasado.

Hermione tomo aire y entre pequeños sollozos empezó a contarle a Ginny lo que había pasado:

-Te juro Ginny que pensé que me lo iba a decir, que me diría que me quería, pero luego empezó a decir que era una sabelotodo y un montón de cosas horribles y terminamos peleando, y me fui de allí antes de que me pusiera a llorar de rabia, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que todo lo que creí era mentira, él no me ama.

-Hermione, vosotros siempre peleáis, incluso hay veces que peleáis más que ahora, y aun así estoy segura de que Ron te ama, y lo seguirá haciendo.

-¡No Ginny no es verdad! Deja de intentar animarme con más mentiras, porque no lo conseguirás. Lo único que puedo hacer es mantenerme lejos de tu hermano.- Lo único que pudo hacer Hermione fue abrazar a Ginny.

La pelirroja se dio por vencida, recordaba todas las lágrimas que había derramado al creer que Harry no la amaba, pero ahora sabía que solo debió haberlo esperado, y Hermione debía hacer lo mismo, por lo que no dijo nada más y le correspondió con más fuerza el abrazo.

Ron y Harry entraron en su habitación y este cerró la puerta.

-¿Se puede saber que rayos es lo que pasó? Hermione llegó aquí y rompió a llorar.- Dijo Harry.

-¿Llegó llorando?- Ron se sentía horrible.- ¡Maldita sea! Harry soy la peor persona que hay en este planeta, no merezco a Hermione, soy un imbécil por amarla, y ahora la he dañado.

-Tranquilo colega, solo dime que es lo hiciste tan mal para que pasara esto.

-Iba a decírselo, pero me puse nervioso, y dije algunas cosas que no debí decir. Hermione se molestó y nos pusimos a discutir. Fui un estúpido idiota.

-Esto es malo. Hermione parecía muy mal. Pero dale tiempo.

-Solo desearía poder cambiar el pasado.

Pasaron los días y el ambiente en la Madriguera era un poco tenso. Durante la cena del día de la discusión entre Ron y Hermione, esta no había mirado a Ron y procuró sentarse lo más lejos posible de él, al lado de Ginny. Nadie más sabia lo que había pasado, pero tampoco se atrevían a preguntar. A la mañana siguiente, después del desayuno, Ron salió al patio y se sentó en la entrada de la casa a esperar a ver si Hermione salía, como todos los días a dar un paseo con él, pero después de una hora se dio por vencido. Harry y Ginny procuraban no abrazarse o hacer muestras de cariño cuando estaban ellos, para no meter el dedo en la llaga, pero aun así la situación entre sus amigos se ponía cada día peor.

Después de una semana, Ginny habló con Harry, era el momento de intervenir.

Una tarde después de comer, Harry le dijo a Ron que Molly le había pedido que fuera a buscar unos trastos al cobertizo. Cuando Ron salió, corrió a ver a Hermione y le dijo que Ginny la estaba buscando, que debía hablar y que la esperaba en el cobertizo.

Hermione se dirigió enseguida hacia allí. Cuando Hermione entró en el cobertizo, este estaba muy oscuro y no parecía haber nadie.

-¿Ginny?- Preguntó para ver si la chica estaba allí.

Oyó un sobresalto y un golpe, tomó su varita y pronunció ''Lumus'' y en el momento en que la habitación quedó iluminada vio a Ron en el suelo poniéndose de pie rápidamente.

-Hermione ¿qué haces aquí?- Preguntó Ron mientras sacudía el polvo de los pantalones.

-Harry me dijo que Ginny me estaba esperando aquí.- Dijo en tono serio.- Mejor me voy. – Se dirigió a la puerta que se había cerrado, y cuando tiró de ella no consiguió abrirla, probó varias veces pero nada pasó.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó Ron.

-La puerta no se abre.- Se limitó a decir la chica mientras sacaba su varita.- Alohomora.- Nada otra vez.- No lo puedo creer.

Ron se acercó al tirador de la puerta y jaló de él con fuerza, pero no logró nada.- Estamos encerrados.- Dijo.

-Genial.- Murmuró Hermione y sentó en una banca que había allí.

Ron se sentía muy incómodo, quería pedirle perdón a Hermione pero no sabía cómo, tal vez la chica no lo perdonaría esta vez. Pero era mejor intentarlo que no hacer nada, debía hacer mostrar las cualidades de un buen Gryffindor.

-Hermione.- La aludida alzó la mirada. Ron dio unos pasos hacia ella.- Yo, quería disculparme por lo del otro día, en verdad lo siento, fui un idiota al decir todas esas cosas y yo…lo lamento de veras.

Hermione se levantó de su asiento y lo miró y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver los ojos culpables del chico.

-No te preocupes, la verdad es que yo también exageré un poco, pero ya está todo olvidado.- Ron sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Hermione, ese día no pude terminar de decirte todo que quería.- Ron se sonrojó y miró a la chica.

-Creo que me lo puedes decir luego.- Y sin más se lanzó hacía los brazos del chico atrapando su labios en un apasionado beso. Ron por un segundo no supo distinguir si se estaba imaginando o en verdad estaba besando a la chica de sus sueños, pero después de un segundo reaccionó y tomo a Hermione por la cintura y la aproximó a su cuerpo, fundiéndose en un caluroso beso que llevaba consigo años de sentimientos ocultos detrás de él. Luego de unos instantes rompieron el beso pero sin soltar el abrazo.

-Wow.- Fue lo único que atinó a decir Ron, se sentía un poco mareado por toda la felicidad acumulada en su cabeza.

-¿Demuestra eso que si puedo hacer cosas inesperadas?- Ron solo asintió sonriendo como un bobo. La chica rio.- Ahora puedes decir lo que querías decirme.

-Yo…-Ron sacudió la cabeza un poco intentando bajar de la nube en la que se encontraba. Ahora más que nunca se sentía confiado de confesar todo lo que sentía por ella, y esta vez no podía fallar.- Hermione, yo quería decirte que… Te amo, y lo he hecho desde el primer instante en que te vi, aunque cueste de creer.

-Oh, Ron,- Hermione sentía y un remolino de felicidad acumulada en su estómago que sabía que nada podía romper su felicidad.- yo también te amo, y te he amado desde siempre.

Ron sonrió y la besó mientras la levantaba del pisó y daba vueltas con ella en brazos. Ambos sonreían y se miraban intensamente a los ojos, sabiendo que nada en este planeta podría romper el eterno amor que se prometían.

La puerta del cobertizo se abrió y por ella entraron Harry y Ginny tomados de la mano y sonriendo. Ginny casi saltaba de emoción.

-¡Al fin!- Dijo la pelirroja.- Harry te dije que iba a funcionar, si no hubiera sido por nosotros, estos dos aun estarían peleados.

-Tienes razón.- Dijo Harry.

- ¿Ustedes estaban detrás de esto?- Preguntó Ron, aun abrazado a Hermione.

-Pues claro, lo llevamos planeando hace mucho, pero no sabíamos cuando llevar a cabo el plan.- Dijo Ginny.

-De eso hablábamos hace unas semanas aquí, junto al cobertizo, te mentí cuando te dije que hablábamos sobre Quidditch.- Dijo Harry.

-Ustedes dos son unos mentirosos y embusteros, nos engañaron a ambos- Dijo Hermione acercándose a ellos con tono serio. Harry y Ginny tragaron saliva.- Gracias.- Dijo la chica mientras los abrazaba. Los cuatro rieron.

- De verdad me alegro por ustedes, y no puedo irme sin decir… ¡te lo dije!- Ginny y Hermione rieron.

-Creo que deberíamos entrar a casa, mamá se morirá de alegría cuando se entere.

- Tienes razón.- Dijo Hermione.

Harry y Ginny se dirigieron a la casa, per Ron tomó la mano de Hermione obligándola a quedarse junto a él.

-Creo que deberíamos hacer esto oficial.

- ¿A qué te refieres?- Preguntó la chica.

- Hermione Jean Granger.- Dijo Ron mientras tomaba ambas manos de la chica.- ¿Me harías el maravilloso honor de ser mi novia?

Hermione sonrió al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Había soñado centenares de veces con ese momento, pero nada se comparaba con vivirlo, con él.

-Sí, Ron, nada me haría más feliz.

Se besaron intensamente y sonrieron. Entrelazaron sus dedos y se dirigieron lentamente hacia la Madriguera, con una nueva emoción creciendo dentro de ellos.

* * *

**Chan Chan! eso ha sido todo... FIN! Gracias a todos los que han leido esta historia, a pesar de que hay muchisimas mejores :P pero hice todo lo posible para enfocar una bonita historia de amor entre Ron y Hermione y creo que lo logré.**

**Ahora que esta historia terminó publicaré el Hanny que estoy escribiendo ( que es esta misma historia desde el punto de vista de Harry y Ginny) en dos semanas, es decir en dos viernes más.**

**Nuevamente Gracias a todos. Un beso ;)**

**P.D: decidí que no quería que esto terminara de este modo, así que mañana tal vez suba el epilogo ;) **


	8. Epilogo

**Epilogo.**

-Harry, Ginny, ¿habéis visto a Ron?- Preguntó Hermione.

-No.- Respondieron al unísono los aludidos.

- No lo he visto desde la comida.

-Yo le vi salir.- Dijo George desde el salón. Harry y Ginny le dirigieron una mirada asesina y este supo que había metido la pata.

Cuando voltearon a ver a Hermione esta ya iba camino hacia la puerta. Cuando la abrió se encontró con Ron tras ella sonriendo.

-¿Dónde estabas?- Dijo después de que este le diera un corto beso en los labios.

-Tenía que hacer algo. Sígueme.- Dijo a la vez que tomaba su mano y tiraba de ella hacia afuera.

Cuando estuvieron en el jardín Ron sacó un largo pañuelo de tela color lila.

-¿Qué haces?- Preguntó Hermione al verlo acercarse con el pañuelo extendió.

-Necesito vendarte los ojos. Te tengo una sorpresa. – La chica dudó, pero cuando Ron le acarició la majilla para que confiara en él, se dejó vendar sin chistar.

Cuando Ron se aseguró de que no veía nada la rodeó con su brazo y la guio para que anduviera junto a él.

-¿Dónde me llevas?- Pregunto la castaña.

-Te he dicho que es una sorpresa, mujer.- Anduvieron un poco más hasta que Ron se detuvo. Hermione sabía dónde estaban, escuchaba el murmullo de las aguas del riachuelo.- Llegamos.

Hermione se quitó la venda de los ojos y se quedó sin palabras al ver lo que había frente a ella.

A la orilla del río había un gran mantel tendido en el piso, y a su alrededor centenares de flores de variados colores. Sobre el mantel había una pequeña cesta y junto a ella dos jarros con cerveza de mantequilla. En el piso, junto a los árboles que había ahí cerca había muchas velas que iluminaban ese pequeño espacio. Hermione miró a Ron emocionada.

-¿Tú has hecho todo esto?- Le preguntó mientras lo abrazaba.

-Sí, quería que tuviéramos un momento romántico a solas antes de que volvamos a clases.

-Es hermoso Ronald.

-Tú eres hermosa. Dijo Ron embobado.

Se sentaron sobre el mantel y Ron abrió la cesta y de ella sacó cientos de dulces chocolates y pastelitos de calabaza que sabía que a Hermione le encantaban.

-¡Merlín Ron! ¿Cómo sabias que amo estos dulces?

- Eras mi novia.-Dijo Ron sonrojándose.- Debo saber tus gustos.

-¿De dónde los has sacado?- Dijo la chica.

-Les he pedido a Fred y George que los compraran en el callejón Diagon.

-Muchísimas gracias Ron, esto es perfecto.

-Te mereces esto y mucho más, mi pequeña sabelotodo.- Dijo Ron y Hermione frunció el ceño. Problemas.

-Ron sabes que odio que me di… ¡oh!

No pudo terminar la frase porque los labios de Ron se movían sobre los de ella. Al sentirlos no pudo evitar tomarlo del cuello y corresponderle al beso con igual pasión. Ron estaba feliz, había descubierto la manera de que Hermione no se enfadara. Abrazó a su novia con dulzura y la atrajo hacia él. Nada podía salirle mal mientras tuviera al amor de su vida a su lado.

* * *

**Ahora si, por fin puedo decir ¡Fic Terminado! me gustó mucho este final y espero que a ustedes tambien :)**

**Gracias por todos los comentarios y opiniones y nos veremos pronto ;) NOX***


End file.
